Heo Young Saeng
thumb|374px Perfil *'Nombre:' 허영생 / Heo Young Saeng *'Apodos: '''Prince (Príncipe), Principe Encantador, Shy Prince (Príncipe Tímido), Otter (Nutria). *'Profeción': Cantante, Modelo, Compositor, Actor y (co) Productor. *'Fecha Nacimiento:' 03 de Noviembre de 1986 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Geochang, Jeollabuk-do, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 1.78 cm *'Peso:' 66 kg *'Tipo de sangre: O *'''Signo Zodiacal: Escorpión. *'Religion:' Cristiana Biografía Heo Youngsaeng era un aprendiz de SM Entertainment, estuvo cerca de los miembros de Dong Bang Shin Ki (Hero Jaejong, U-know Yunho y Max Changmin ) y Super Junior (Yesung, Heechul y Siwon). Posteriormente se incorporó a la DSP Entertainment y debutó como un miembro de SS501 el 8 de junio del 2005. Young-saeng debutó como anfitrión junto con Park Jung Min de SS501 en el programa de radio de la SBS "Youngstreet" el 1 de mayo del 2006. Fue parte del programa hasta agosto del 2006, cuando, debido a algunos problemas en sus cuerdas vocales, requirió de cirugía y el debido tiempo para recuperarse. Youngsaeng compuso una canción solista , '사랑 인거죠" (Sarangingeojyo/Is it love?/ It's Not Love), que también se incluyó en el proyecto especial del álbum "U R MAN". Esta canción fue escrita mientras se encontraban con las actividades de SS501 en Japón en el 2007. Él es el primer miembro que ha compuesto y escrito la letra de una canción. Se unió junto con su compañero de grupo Kim Kyu Jong a B2M Entertaiment y planeaba hacer su debut a finales de abril del 2011, pero por un accidente durante uno los ensayos, donde se lesionó la mano derecha, el lanzamiento de su primer mini-album debió retrasarse hasta mayo de ese año. Para este 2012, planea volver con su segundo mini-album, llamado "SOLO" ''y su canción debut ''"Crying". El teaser de su primer corte fue lanzado el pasado 18 de Mayo, mientras que el disco, preparado para salir este 22 de Mayo, tuvo como su primera presentación oficial el show del Music Bank el 1 de Julio. Finalizadas sus actividades en el drama "Sent From Heaven/I Need a Fairy", se ha lanzado de lleno en la producción de su próximo material: la versión Taiwanesa de SOLO el día 18/08/2012, que incluira un DVD, así como también su primer album en Japones (anunciado para el 19-09-2012) y los conciertos correspondientes a este, en Tokio y Osaka (Japón) los días 22 y 24, respectivamente. Dramas *I Need a Fairy (KBS2 , 2012) *Anycall Haptic Mission (2009) cameo Ep.1 *Boys Before Flowers (KBS2, 2009) cameo Ep. 4 *Nonstop 5 (MBC,2008)(Episodio 207) Mini Dramas *El chico que podia volver atras Junto a SS501 *Summer and Love (2011) Junto a Kim Kyu Jong Radio *SBS SS501's Youngstreet (Mayo ~ Agosto 2008) Discografía SS501 *Discografia de SS501 'Discografia Coreana' ''Mini Album 'Discografia Japonesa' Singles *Hajimete Miru Sora Datta (はじめて見る空だった) (Kokoro Agosto2007) *Is It Love? (사랑인거죠) (U R Man Noviembre 2008) *Nameless Memory (이름없는 기억) (SS501 Solo Collection Junio 2009) Ost *Protect the Boss - ''Sad Song *Will it Snow for Christmas? - I love you...I'm sorry *Sorry I Love You -'' I love you...I'm sorry'' *Fermentation Family - The Words on My Lips *Friend '- I Erase Tears *I Need a Fairy -'' Love Song'' Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop: 'SS501 *'FanClub Official: '''Y.E.S. **'Porqué 'Y.E.S'?' Significa 'YoungSaeng Eternal Supporters' (''Eternas Seguidoras de YoungSaeng) *'Posición:' Vocalista Principal. *'Familia: '''Padres (Es hijo único) *'Talentos:' tocar el piano, gran habilidad vocal (para canto e imitación de voces), ingles (Covers), japones (basico, ocasional). *'Hobbies:' Juegos de Computador, el baloncesto, el baseball, escuchar música, la fotografía. *'Educación:' Universidad KyungHee Cyber (Tecnología de Información y Comunicación) graduado de la escuela Secundaria de Hyundai en Seúl *'Lema:' No mires atrás después de dar lo mejor (Don’t look behind after doing your best). *'Idolo:' Seo Taiji *Suele ser muy callado frente a las camaras y deja que los demas miembros del grupo hablen. Aunque los miembros de SS501aseguran que en casa no es así. *Es un ex-Ulzzang *Sus perfumes favoritos son Kenzo y Channel. *Tiene la voz mas suave y alta del grupo. *Fue el ultimo en incorporarse de SS501 y tuvo una muy buena impresión de todos los miembros. *En un programa confeso que cuando era un aprendiz no tenia dinero, teniendo que compartir la comida entre varias personas. *Durante esta epoca sufrio mucho por la falta de dinero. *Al principio estaba preocupado porque según él, todos los miembros parecían estatuas hermosas a diferencia de él. *Gracias a Kim Hyung Jun (el maknae de ss501) tubo la oportunidad de participar en las audiciones, ya que Hyung Jun conocía a alguien y le presentó. *Fue aprendiz de SMEntertainment, pero dejo la empresa y debutó con DSP ENTERTAINMENT. *En su primer concierto rompio a llorar despues de su presentacion junto con los demas miembros. *Le dieron el apodo de nutria porque luce como una. Al principio no le agradó el apodo pero cuando vio a una le pareció muy linda. *Cantó la canción de "''Love Like This" ''de SS501 con una version en Inglés Video *Young Saeng contó que había tenido 4 novias. *En una entrevista durante la grbación de "Coward", dijo que si le hacían elegir entre el amor y el trabajo, el elegiría el trabajo, porque para el amor debía sentirse preparado. Por lo que prefería trabajar duro y tener mucho éxito, para despues tener una vida feliz y pacífica con su enamorada. *En la misma entrevista dijo que su 'primer amor' fue a los 15 o 16 años, pero que fue un "amor de cachorros" (juvenil). Que en realidad, no sabría decir quien fue su primer amor y que creía que cuando fuera mayor y preguntaran o pensara en 'el primer amor', la persona en la que primero piense, ese sería. *Aunque no lo parezca, Young Saeng y el lider Kim Hyun Joong son idolos que son reconocidos por su trato muy cordial entre ellos, ya que desde jovenes se trataron con mucho respeto. *Los miembros del grupo no entienden su relacion con Kim Hyun Joong y la consideran extraña, ya que nunca los vieron discutir o jugar o incluso burlarse del uno al otro. *Cuando salen a beber juntos, su respetuosidad cambia en un 100%. *Reconoció haber escuchado decir que él y Hyun Joong estaban enamorados, y que por eso no podían verse directamente o eran tímidos en la TV. Pero dijo que sabía que se preocupaban y cuidaban entre ellos; que con Hyun Joong, como los mayores de SS501, solían reunirse y salir a solas para discutir sobre los asuntos de la banda y que las personas parecian hablar o malinterpretarlo. Son conocidos por ser buenos amigos. *Salio con el lider de SS501 a tomar unos tragos despues de el debut de los dos. *En el 2009 asistio con el lider a un concierto de Girls' Generation. *Fue visto con el lider Kim Hyun Joong y dos miembros de DBSK en un concierto de Girls' Generation *El y Kim Hyun Joong hicieron un escandalo en el 2009 por ser vistos con dos chicas en Hong Kong en la noche. [Video] *Termino firmando en la misma empresa que Kim Kyu Jong. *Su primer mini-álbum "'Let It Go'" estaba previsto salir a la venta el 28 de abril de 2011. *El 19 de abril, practicando la coreografia de una de sus canción se fracturó la mano en el salon de ensayos, entonces fue ingresado al hospital poco después. Se diagnosticó que la recuperación tardaría alrededor de 4 a 5 semanas por lo tanto la fecha del lanzamiento de su disco se vio aplazada. Young Saeng estaba preocupado por no mantener la promesa a sus fans al no sacar su album en Mayo. *Despues de haberse fracturado la mano, su agenda tuvo que ser reprogramada y finalmente se decidió que su debut se realizara el 12 de Mayo del 2011. *El 25 de abril Young Saeng decidió mantener su promesapara grabar "Running Man" (que fue transmitido el 8 de Mayo), aún lastimado y enyesado. *Aun con su mano fracturada se presento a la grabacion del programa (''Running Man) que hizo que los propios protagonistas estuvieran muy sorprendidos por su valentia para presentarse y que asi las fans pudieran ver a su idolo. *Su primera presentación en vivo como solista fue en el escenario de MusicBank el 13 de Mayo del 2011, con las canciones "Out The Club" y "Let It Go", aun estando en recuperación de la lesión en su mano VIDEO *Con su cancion “Let It Go” ha logrado ser No. 1 en las lista de Hanteo con las ventas de su álbum y también No. 1 en la lista de popularidades diarias. *Young Saeng escribio casi todas las canciones de su Primer Mini-Album excepto "Let It Go". *Durante un chat online con fans, contó que los primeros en saludarlo estando en un show de música fueron los miembros del grupo Infinite y BEAST. *En un chat en YOZM el 23.06.2011, Youngsaeng dijo ser cercano a Sung Je de Supernova y que es uno de sus pocos amigos famosos de su misma edad, además de Hyun Joong *Heo Young Saeng y Kim Hyun-joong de SS501 pisaron de nuevo juntos el escenario el 26 de junio del 2011 con la canción TWIST KING . *El y Kim Hyun Joong dijeron que Saeng tiene una imagen de chico malo en Japón, ya que se mantiene muy callado y sólo hasta que las fans griten su nombre, el sonrie. *Heo Young Saeng en una entrevista dijo que, cuando era un aprendiz, estuvo pensando a que se dedicaría si no hacía su debut, asi que pensó dedicarse a ser estilista, ya que era muy bueno arreglando su cabello despues de haber aprendido, le parecio divertido y pensó que debería abrir un salon de belleza. *Reconoció no ser un buen bebedor y que le gustaría probar la comida de Peru. *La parte de su cuerpo con la que se siente más seguro, son sus hombros. *Si tiene tiempo y está en la computadora jugar en ella y que hasta visita sitios de fans. *Young Saeng a través del personaje de D’Artagnan en “Los Tres Mosqueteros”, hizo su debut en los musicales. Este esperado musical empezo sus presentaciones el 3 de noviembre del 2011. *En su ultima presentacion de ´´Los Tres Mosqueteros``, Young Saeng no pudo aguantar las ganas de llorar. *Por su participación en este musical, estuvo nominado en la categoría de "Mejor Debut de Actor de Musical" en los Golden Ticket Awards 2011. *En una ocasión, para conmemorar sus 14 días en el músical, las fans que lo esperaban para saludarlo todos los días a la salida del teatro, lo recibieron cada una con una rosa. [Video] *Heo Young Saeng participó como rapero en el primer mini album de Kim Kyu Jong en la canción "My Love". *En una entrevista de radio, Youngsaeng confesó que el tema "Because I'm Stupid", del OST de "Boys Before Flowers ", al principió había sido pensado como un solo interpretado por él, pero al final, la compañía decidió que el grupo entero la cantara (aunque terminaron siendo solo él junto con Kim Kyu Jong y Kim Hyung Jun los responsables de la promoción final del tema). *En un principio la cancion con la que debuto Kim Kyu Jong ("Yesterday") era de él, llegando a grabarla, pero despues la empresa decidio darsela a Kyu Jong. *Acompaño a Kim Kyu Jong en su debut al lado del maknae Hyung Jun. *Heo Young Saeng participará en un drama I Need a Fairy que se estrenara el 27 de febrero del 2012 en KBS. *Es fan de la actriz Song ji hyo y de la actriz Moon Geun Young. *Los conductores Lee Teuk y Eun Hyuk (Super Junior) dijeron que la chica ideal de Yesung también era ella, y que incluso siendo amigos, él y Yeungsaeng, serían rivales en el amor y parte de un triangulo amoroso. *Ha declarado que admira Lee Minwoo de Shinhwa y espera seguir sus pasos. *En un programa de variedades donde SS501 y Kara se presentaron como invitados en Diciembre del 2009, les preguntaron como se imaginaban dentro de 10 años y Youngsaeng respondió que se imaginaba como uno de los CEOs más grandes de Corea VIDEO (Eng. Sub.) (a partir del min. 08:03) *Odia el pescado crudo por su olor y tambien la papa. Por tanto, no come sushi. *Suele responder los tweets de las fans de una manera muy bromista. *Se preocupa mucho por su imagen, especialmente su cabello. *Kim Kyu Jong dijo que a Young Saeng le gusta mucho rapear aunque casi nuna lo haga. *En esta misma entrevista Kim Kyu Jong comentó que, cuando ya habian debutado, la gente lo criticaba mucho al igual que a Young Saeng marcando los corazones de los dos. La peor critica que les hicieron fue cuando se dijo que SS501 solo triunfaria sin ellos dos. *En un concierto en Japon despues de cantar una cancion no pudo evitar llorar al igual que Kim Kyu Jong al recordar todo eso. Ese fue unos de los momentos donde todo el grupo se reunio y se apoyo mutuamente entre abrazos y lagrimas. *Confeso que lo llaman "Doctor Corazones" por sus buenos consejos. Pero tambien admitio no ser tan apasionado en el amor. *En la misma entrevista admitio amar el ramen. *Adora tomar fotos de sus viajes. *Tomó a todos por sorpresa rapeando en el video de Kim Kyu Jong. *Dijo tener un complejo con su trasero porque creía era muy grande y que lo había heredado de sus padres que tienen grandes caderas; que es mejor cuando el trasero del hombre 'crece' para atras, pero que el suyo, en vez de eso, crece para los lados. *En una entrevista posterior a su debut en solitario, dijo que no le gusta que digan que es la voz principal de SS501. Y aeguró: "Soy una voz más. Ya que es una especie de carga el ser conocido como 'la voz principal del grupo'". *Fue invitado a una boda de famosos a la cual tambien fueron Kim Kyu Jong, Hyung Jun e incluso el lider Kim Hyun Joon. *Canto un tema para los novios al lado de Hyung Jun y Kim Kyu Jong, incluso los tres se presentaron como SS501 haciendo recordar viejas memorias como la Sub Unidad del grupo. *En octubre del 2011, Young Saeng y Kyu Jong "2012 Double Attraction". La edición limitada de este set contine un Calendario de escritorio 2012, Agenda 2012, Sticker (2 páginas), 5 postales, Post-It y un DVD Backstage Photoshooting Video *Young Saeng participó en la planificacion, ajustes, concepto, idea, produccion, grabacion y otros trabajos del album "SOLO" (Mayo 2012). Es el co-productor del album *La canción título de su segundo mini-album será ‘''Crying''’, una canción R&B y pop, y habla sobre el deseo de un hombre para que su ex novia regrese, en la que trabajó como letrista con el productor musical Steven Lee. *El próximo 28 de mayo, junto con Kim Kyu Jong y otras celebridades, participará en un partido a beneficio de la Fundación "Korea Heart" para pacientes con problemas cardiacos, en el marco del "Rule the Sky Warm Campaign", campaña impulsada por la empresa JCE. *En su reciente aparición en el programa de radio "SUKIRA", Youngsaeng respondió que en un futuro le gustaría ser tan grande como Bae Yong Jun, actuando y produciendo más albumes. *En la misma entrevista, habló sobre su tipo ideal de mujer y dijo que, de joven, le gustaban las chicas tiernas, pero ahora prefería del tipo sexy y sobre todo sus piernas. *En SUKIRA también dijo que, durantes sus 20's, le gustaría viajar y hacer un programa del estilo de "One Night, Two Days", para viajar a otros paises con sus amigos. Así como también seguir componiendo canciones y aprender a hacer los arreglos en las melodias de las mismas. *Le dijeron que, si ingresaban su nombre en Google, como búsquedas opcionales aparecian los títulos de "SS501" y "Beaver/Otter Prince", y le preguntaron que otros "resultados relacionados" le gustaría tener; él dijo que le gustaría ser reconocido como una estrella (Rey) del Hallyu (K-Pop Wave) de algún país, no importando cual. *Al principio pensó ser conocido solo en Asia, pero decidió pensar en grande y ser reconocido en todo el mundo. *Le gustaría ser conocido como''' "El Principe del Mundo".' *En un conocido programa de variedades de Corea, el cantante Eru dijo hablar mucho y haberse vuelto cercano a Youngsaeng y a Lee Hong Ki, durante la promoción de su album. *En ese mismo programa, el MC Kim Gura también dijo ser cercano a ambos, por lo que recibió bromas de los otros MC, diciendo que ellos (Young Saeng y Hong Ki) se avergonzarian por haber dicho eso. *'En una entrevista con Mnet Global', dijo que no se considera un Idol, pero todos le dicen que "''Una vez Idol, siempre un Idol". Para él, un Idol es un 'modelo a seguir' para los adolescentes/jovenes, y que él lo fue antes (con SS501), pero ahora no lo es. Su sueño había sido ser uno como H.O.T., Shinhwa y Sechs Kies y lo considera un sueño cumplico. Lamenta no haber podido mantenerse en la cima con SS501 (como grupo), pero ahora desea intentar lograrlo solo y aunque no será fácil, dice, quiere tener una vida llena de desafíos. *Así mismo, considera que, en cuanto a su carrera, con SS501 estaba en la escuela primaria, y que ahora se encuentra en la escuenla media, lo que significa que seguirá creciendo. *También quiere intentar seguir creciendo y desarrollando su carrera como actor. *Cree que el mercado del K-Pop está lleno de Idols, pero que los Idols masculinos son especialmente débiles, sobre todo los solistas masculinos son especialmente raros (a diferencia de representantes femeninos). Su sueño es trabajar duro para ser un buen ''sunbae ''para jovenes artístas que quieran lanzarse en solitario y un sunbae ''capaz de mostrarle a sus juniors la forma de salir hacia adelante. *Debido a problemas con su agenda, llena de promociones y compromisos, debió rechazar un papel en el musical ''"Jack The Ripper". *Ya se ha anunciado la salida de la versión taiwanesa de su segundo mini album SOLO para el día 18/08/2012, que saldrá en dos versiones, una normal y una que incluye un DVD, con el teaser y el video de "Crying", así como material exclusivo para Taiwan. El teaser de la versión taiwanesa fue publicado por Warner Music Taiwan en su cuenta oficial de Youtube, así también como un video saludo especial de YoungSaeng para los fans del país. *El 04/08/2012 se presentó en el 'Uljim Music Farm Festival", interprtando "Crying " y "Let It Go ". *A través de su cuenta en Twitter, B2MEntertaiment anunció la salida del primer album en solitario de Young Saeng para el 19/09/2012, así como los dos primeros conciertos en solitario de Saeng en Japón los días 22 y 24, en Tokio y Osaka,respectivamente. *El 12 de Agosto (2012), la página ponycanyon.co.jp ha publicado el nombre y Tracklist del póximo album en Japones. Se llamará "Overjoyed" ("Revosante de Alegría") y constará de 11 temas: 8 canciones nuevas y versiones en japones de tres de las canciones de sus primeros dos mini-albums coreanos [Crying, Let It Go y Hello Mello]. Saldrá en dos ediciones, una regular y otra limitada o especial, de CD+DVD. Enlaces *Pagina Oficial *Sitio Oficial *Zetboards *Twitter Oficial Galería 319px-O377328-0f1c5.jpg 298px-11oe0.jpg 5fbc7c044b42e0_full.jpg b0e58f452fe7a2278694730a.jpg 355px-Ss59.jpg 286px-Heo-Young-Saeng-1.jpg 374px-Ss501_memorycard_01.jpg 428px-Heo-young-saeng-images_16964.jpg rebirth-ys.jpg png-2.png young saeng ss501.jpg love ya.jpg ys_destinationnormal004-1.jpg Heo Young Saeng1.jpg or_hq-13.jpg ss501-normal-edition-3.jpg ys smile.jpg 6380f0c63d7c7479e4dd3b25.jpg 225xdz.jpg 13ys2.jpg 20111227_Heo-Young-Seang.jpg young_saeng_12.jpg he-youngsaeng.jpg f_2fwj_b30_uc9bu.jpg atbkxf9ciaaa9chjpglarge.jpg Heo Young Saeng.jpg ys2.jpg YS3.jpg 19277-he-youngsaeng.jpg crying.jpg youngsaengposter.jpg 21189.jpg 282031_233718079994501_7563190_n.jpg 577848_405971812769126_1746409995_n.jpg 638872921.jpg tumblr_m8vu1qvsGl1rqya8do1_1280.jpg Videografia thumb|left|305px|Let It Gothumb|right|300px|Rainy Heartthumb|left|300px|Crying Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:Ulzzang Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:B2M Entertaiment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:Ulzzang Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:B2M Entertaiment